


Making It

by Anonymous



Series: Masterpieces [4]
Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst, Drabble, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting the parents is scary under normal circumstances but being a recovering addict makes things even more difficult. A surprise visit from Burt whilst Blaine is in the throws of withdrawal is less than ideal. Are fighting his addiction and for Burt's approval battles that he can win?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making It

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings: mentions of previous drug abuse, severe withdrawal, vomiting.

When Blaine finally met Burt Hummel it didn't quite go how he imagined it. For starters he imagined that he and Kurt would fly out to Ohio to do the obligatory meet the parents. He thought it would happen many months in the future, at a time when he was better, at a time when he was feeling some semblance of normality. Kurt had come the week before to announce that his father would be visiting. Kurt was insistent that he would still stop by but Blaine wanted him to stay away, spend time with his father in lieu of him finding out that his son's boyfriend is a junkie.

 

He should have known that Kurt would still come to check on him, he just expected him to leave Burt at home. Opening the door Blaine saw his boyfriend accompanied by a bald man in a faded t-shirt who was none other than Burt Hummel. Blaine felt the sickening knot in his stomach lessen slightly as Kurt wrapped his arms around him in greeting and gave him a look that clearly showed that his father's presence hadn't been planned. He managed a weak smile but as Kurt led his father over to the kitchen island he felt the nausea he had been feeling increase ten fold. If Burt didn't already know then he was going to by the time the day was out.

 

"So," Burt began, warming his hands on a cup of coffee, "Kurt tells me you're a very talented artist." If Blaine's pale pallor could've permitted him to blush he would have but as it was his pride was drowned out by the pounding in his head and the ever present ache in his muscles. "Um thank you." Blaine replied hesitantly.

"Oh he's just being modest." Kurt said brightly, his hands gently massaging Blaine's shoulders as if sensing his pain and discomfort. "He decorated the whole apartment." Burt gave a low whistle, impressed.

 

From then on conversation flowed relatively smoothly and Blaine found himself increasingly desperate for Burt to like him. Burt was important to Kurt so he wanted his approval for Kurt and his own sake, if he didn't receive it from his own father he might as well strive for the approval of someone else's. The effort to stay seated and keep his body from visibly shaking became too much. He shot Kurt a panicked glance and he instantly got to his feet and started ushering his dad toward the door. "Alright well we better get going..." Kurt said loudly.

"Hang on just as second kid we only just-"

"Fuck" Blaine gritted out as he tore out of his chair, knocking it over as he stumbled toward the bathroom.

"Blaine!" Kurt called, hurriedly telling his father to stay where he was before quickly following. He heard retching as he approached the door but there was no reply when he knocked. Turning the handle he realised the door was unlocked and proceeded to push it open. Kurt was on his knees on the unforgiving tile in an instant.

 

"Kurt?!" Burt called rounding the corner and halting abruptly in the doorway eyes fixed on Blaine's prone figure. "I'll call 911." He added.

"No need. Not yet." Kurt replied as calmly as he could. He knew that passing out could be common during periods of severe withdrawal but it didn't stop the panic and fear from rising within him like a cresting wave every time he saw Blaine so lifeless. He carefully removed Blaine's glasses and turned him into the recovery position, checking his airways and keeping an eye on his watch all the while. The frantic questions of his father faded into nothing but the feel of Blaine's steady pulse beneath his fingertips. He knew he should have told his father more about Blaine but he didn't think it was his place to tell his story. He knew that no matter what his father would eventually understand and accept him. Kurt was hoping that for once someone would get to know Blaine the person first before knowing his past. Kneeling beside his lover who was passed out on the floor, he realised as his father stood frozen in the doorway that a little more information may have prepared them all.

 

"Dad, can you please grab a pillow and a blanket from the bedroom down the hall, he usually gets cold lying on the floor for so long." Kurt asked without looking away from his watch.

"Usually? You mean this happens a lot? Hell kid I-"

"It doesn't happen a lot only sometimes and-" Kurt trailed off as he felt Blaine's hand twitch in his. "Blaine? Blaine baby, you okay?" Blearily blinking his eyes open Blaine slowly rolled onto his back. "I'm fine." he said with a small smile, his voice hoarse and rasping. "You know - apart from feeling like I've been run over by a truck." Kurt smiled weakly as he leant down to kiss him but Blaine stopped him with a gentle hand against his chest. "Uh mouthwash first kissing after." Kurt helped him up and to the bathroom sink with an arm tightly wrapped around his waist. All the while Blaine avoided looking at Burt, who still stood watching them from the doorway. Occasionally passing out on the bathroom floor was going to need some explaining.

 

Kurt was however insistent that Blaine rest. He called Cooper to come and keep him company but Kurt assured him that he and his father were leaving. It left Blaine feeling on edge, being unable to explain himself and the fact that the events of the day were entirely out of his control. To Kurt's relief Burt stayed silent, watching them almost suspiciously, somehow sensing that it was not the right time to be asking questions and that he would be getting the answers soon enough anyway. Kurt was thankful for his father's perceptiveness even though he didn't understand what had happened at all. They left the apartment heavy with everything left unsaid, neatly tucked away until the next day.

 

**.oOoOo.**

 

Blaine felt sick. He awoke when it was barely light outside and vomited straight into the trusty trash can that had become a permanent fixture to his bedside. It just so happened that his withdrawal had really started to kick his ass as Kurt's dad rolled into town. It was humiliating enough having Kurt witness it all but Burt too? Kurt he could deal with, he loved Kurt and Kurt loved him, he had shared everything with Kurt but Burt hardly knew anything about him. Blaine desperately wished it could've been a normal ‘meet the father' scenario, with the normal questions about his intentions and the ever so slightly too firm handshake that could ruin Blaine's career. Instead there'd been a stilted ten minute conversation that Blaine could barely remember before he had to stagger toward the bathroom to bring up the meagre contents of his stomach before passing out on the floor without so much as a polite ‘excuse me'.

 

Blaine never could get back to sleep once he'd woken up so he dragged his comforter into the living room and curled up in the corner by the window. That is where Kurt found him a few hours later, Burt once again in tow. Kurt knelt beside him to try and quell his rising panic. "Not presentable-" Blaine mumbled and Kurt simply rolled his eyes at him. "You are in withdrawal Blaine you could come out here in a tux and with all the hair gel in the world dumped on your head but you'd still look like death warmed up." Blaine glared at him as Kurt helped him to his feet. "Love you too." Blaine replied sarcastically.

 

Once standing, Blaine swayed for a moment, dizzy from standing up too fast. He shuffled slowly over to the kitchen island before struggling to get seated comfortably in one of the chairs. "You look like shit kid." Burt commented bluntly. Blaine chuckled, sounding slightly strangled.

"Feel like it too sir." Burt studied him closely taking in his sallow, sweat damp skin and gaunt frame. It made him wonder how and why Blaine was even up and moving around. By then Blaine knew that look and he wondered if it would ever leave him. "Look Mister Hummel," Blaine started, determined, "I don't know how much or even what Kurt's told you but I'm not dying." He paused. "Kurt reminds me of that fact everyday and for the first week I was both relieved and very fucking disappointed." Kurt watched on from the corner of the kitchen wanting to tell his father about how brave and kind and loving Blaine was, but knowing that Blaine had to prove it to him himself he stayed silent.

 

"I know you're probably disappointed too, no father wants to discover that his son's boyfriend is a recovering heroin addict." He expected to see shock on Burt's face but he saw nothing in his eyes but curiosity. "You'd prefer some nice city guy with a good job from a well-to-do middle class family that lives out in the suburbs well you're out of luck because you've got me. An artist, like some fucking cliché that's disowned by his parents, tormented to the point of hospitalisation on several occasions and who turned to drugs because he was young and stupid and wanted to fucking obliterate everything he'd  _ever_  felt."

 

As he spoke Blaine could feel everything he had ever felt about his life, about his situation, bubble up beneath his skin and join that ever present itch. The only thing keeping him talking was his desire to be honest and to finally say his piece. "I won't depress you with the sordid details of my sad story. I have a therapist and I've learnt through coping strategy enhancement that telling you will trigger me and I can't run the risk of relapse. Even then my story isn't an excuse for all the ways I've messed up." Blaine broke off breathing heavily, with every word his chest felt tighter. "All you need to know is that I love your son. I would never intentionally hurt him, I'm fucked up Mister Hummel but I'm not dangerous. I'm trying so hard to make something of myself, salvage the mess that has become my life and have Kurt be a part of it." His gaze dropped to the granite table top and Burt's eyes began to water. "I might not deserve to, but I love Kurt, with all my worn out, washed up, junkie heart." When Blaine had stopped talking he was breathing so harshly that he was afraid he might pass out again.

 

The expression on Burt's face was unreadable except for the tears that threatened to fall. Blaine's heart sank deeper with every minute of silence that passed. Eventually he just couldn't take it anymore. He stood shakily and made his way to the sink, grabbing a glass and turning on the tap before looking up and catching sight of his reflection in the mirror. He had been trying to avoid it but once he caught a glimpse he couldn't look away from his tired and sickly appearance. Before he even realised it he'd started to shake and the glass fell from his grasp, shattering. He felt arms wrap around him and he knew they were Kurt's from the ever present smell of jasmine and his laundry detergent. He hated that this kept happening. He despised the fact that he felt so trapped, traversing each day not knowing when he'd be able to trust himself again. He felt a hand land on his shoulder and as the heavy fog of resurrected emotion dissipated he could finally hear Burt's voice, louder than the incessant chattering of his thoughts.

 

"I don't know you kid but I know my boy. He's told me an awful lot about you, not about the drugs or your mistakes or whatever, just about you. I have my reservations kid, and this doesn't quite sit right with me yet, if he thinks you deserve his support, his acceptance, his love, then you deserve mine too. You're a good guy at heart Blaine. We're going to get through this, it'll take a long time, but you're gonna make it."

 

**.oOoOo.**

 

It takes them a long time to actually get to Central Park. Blaine had to stop and get off at several subway stops, the rocking of the train made him nauseous, the stale air made it hard for him to breathe. They had sent Cooper, Arabella, Burt and Carole on ahead to pick a good spot for the picnic. After his meeting with Burt, Carole flew out to join them; calling in a favour and managing to convince someone to cover her shifts at the hospital last minute.

 

Thankfully they made it, and despite the mild headache, the tiredness in his bones and the churning in his stomach Blaine couldn't help but smile all the way there. People on the street looked at him strangely, some in disgust, some in pity and some just out of curiosity but everything faded into the background once he walked through those gates, holding his boyfriend's hand as they strolled through the park.

 

 

When they stepped up to the edge of the blanket they were met with smiles and warm embraces. Blaine sat propped against a tree all afternoon with Kurt and Arabella by his side. As he watched as she chatted away to her father he rested his head back against Kurt's chest feeling his arms tighten around his waist. Blaine felt light, surrounded by his family. He felt safe. For the first time he was really, truly happy. He was going to make it.


End file.
